


Their Little Secret

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Summer is here and the A/C is out. Peter takes a chance and is not disappointed.





	Their Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In direct response to this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666190

When the page of the calendar turns to July, it's like flipping a switch- Gone are the breezy spring days and beautifully mild nights, giving way to a wall of heat and humidity, like the ocean has come over the shore, swallowing the city with its moisture. The sudden change is too much for both man and machine and no amount of Stark technology was going to save the air conditioning at the Avenger's facility.

Peter blinks, wishing he had a way to wipe the sweat from his body, but it's trapped in his suit, the moisture making the stretchy material cling to his lean body. Mr. Stark absolutely could have had the air conditioning fixed within the hour _if he wanted_ , but apparently he wanted to teach Peter a lesson. Real battles aren't fought in cool, breezy buildings. They're fought all across the world- Across the universe sometimes, and there's no comfort involved. Even so, it's only a matter of time before the conditions get to them and they have to take a break.

“Not too bad, kid. You're almost ready to take on a second borough.” Tony taunts from inside his newest armor, the Mark 47, as he fires another repulsor beam at Peter.

The boy dodges it easily, slinging a web to the far wall, tugging himself out of harm's way well before it reached him. Flicking his wrist again, he shoots several layers of webbing over Tony's hand, covering his beams. It doesn't completely stop the beam- Of course it doesn't, but it dampens it enough that Peter has time to get close. He gets close enough to swing by Mr. Stark, kicking his mask hard enough that it spins sideways on his head and he laughs a little at the sight.

Unfortunately, Peter gets a little too caught up in his small victory that he doesn't notice his mentor's quick recovery and the beam that hits him square in the back sends him sprawling across the ground. Before he can get up, Mr. Stark is standing above him, hand drawn up, ready to blow him away if he were a real villain- If this were a real battle.

Peter drops his head back to the ground in defeat. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.. I'll do better next time.” He sighs as he sits up.

“There's no 'next time' on the battlefield, kid. You blink and you're dead. No do-overs, no trying again.” Tony steps back, letting Peter push himself off the ground. “Look, I don't know what's up with you today, but you have to focus, Peter. This is serious.”

Peter nods as he slides his mask off, taking deep breaths. “I don't know, it's just.. Hard to focus- With the heat, I mean..”

“All right, let's take a break.” His mentor pats him on the shoulder as he removes helmet, his own face covered in sweat. “Get some water, kid.” The older man steps out of the suit completely as Peter makes his way to the large kitchen through the door on the far wall. The man's under armor attire is similar to Peter's suit in the way it fits, tight to the skin and leaving little to the imagination. Peter forces his gaze forward to not be distracted by the view.

“Look, it's not going to be like this in a real battle- It's not even going to be like it was in Germany. If Captain had wanted to lay you out, he would have. If any of those guys had _really_ wanted to take you down, they would have.” He lectured as he took a seat next to Peter, his tone serious as he looks Peter in the eyes.

“I know, Mr. Stark-”

“No, I don't think you do, kid. If anything happens to you..” He licked his lips, struggling to find the words. “I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt.”

The words are so tender and honest, a contrast to the man's usually carefree, almost flippant attitude. The butterflies in his stomach are flying at the thought that maybe the man really does care about him- Maybe in the same way that Peter cares for him. The fact that they're all alone is all he can think about- It must be fate. It's now or never, Peter thinks as he tries to gather the courage to confess his feelings to his mentor.

“Mr. Stark, I..” He swallows hard, trying to find the words, but they just don't come to him. Staring into the Mr. Stark's eyes he realizes that there _are_ no words to describe the way that he feels. Instead, he leans forward, pressing his lips to the older man's.

After having dreamed about it so many times, imagining how amazing the man would taste and feel, the reality is so much better. It's just a simple kiss, closed lips against one another, but it still makes his head spin. Tony is frozen against him, but Peter is determined- He knows this is his one shot. His hand moves to cup the man's cheek as he parts his lip, eyes slipping closed as he licks across the slightly chapped lips.

Suddenly, the man's hands are on his chest, pushing him across the couch, putting a few feet of distance between the two of them. When Peter looks up, hand brushing across his chest where the impact still feels like it's burning him.

“..What was that?”

“I- Uh..” He stumbles for a second before he realizes that now is _not_ the time to be shy. He can't expect for his mentor to just know how he's feeling, he needs to be able to say it. “I like you, Mr. Stark.. I want you..”

The older man lets out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face. “Come on, kid.. You don't mean it like that.”  
  
“Yes, I do..” Peter pouts, even though he knows it doesn't help dispel the nickname he'd been given.

“You can't.” Tony reiterates, jaw tightening. “Peter, this isn't something that can happen..”

“Why not?”

“I'm old enough to be your father!” He raises his voice a little, like he can't believe he has to explain that.

“It isn't fair.. I'm old enough to fight in your war, but not old enough to kiss?” Peter glares at him, hurt and feeling slightly dejected.

“Peter..”

“I'm serious, Mr. Stark.” Peter sits up straighter, closing the gap between them. “I've risked my life for you and I'll do it again and again if you ask me to. I know that _normally_ this wouldn't be okay, but I'm not just _some kid_. There are extenuating circumstances that I think you should consider here..”

He doesn't wait for a reply as he moves in a single, quick motion to perch himself on top of the other man's lap. When strong hands move to push him away, Peter uses just enough of his strength to make his point, grabbing Mr. Stark's hands, pinning them to the couch beside his shoulders.

“I'm not just some kid, Mr. Stark..” He leans forward, pressing the older man's back into the couch. “I don't think it's fair that you used me to fight in your battle and now you won't even hear what I have to say..”

The man sighs and Peter can see his resistance wavering behind dark brown eyes. “I could go to _jail_ for this, Peter..”

“No one has to know..” Peter argues and he lets his grip slip just a little, hoping that he's reading the other man correctly, that he's close enough to giving in that he won't try to push Peter away again. “Please..” He leans down, nose brushing against the other's, stilling as waits for the other man to make the move.

Tony lets out a defeated sigh as he cranes his neck, connecting their lips again and it takes Peter's breath away. Both of their lips are slightly parted and this time, when his tongue sneaks out, it's greeted with enthusiasm. Long, weathered fingers are encompassing him, wrapping around the back of his neck, intertwining in his hair as they tug him impossibly forward, teeth clashing roughly as Tony's mouth opens wide to accommodate him.

Peter shifts in the man's lap, the thinness of their suits doing nothing to hide the hardness pressed against his thigh, the moan that slips out echoing against Mr. Stark's flattened tongue. Peter's hand reaches up to press the emblem on his suit, the tight, fitted material slacking and falling away from his frame. He tugs it down, squirming awkwardly to maintain the passionate kiss as he slips one leg at a time out of the suit, revealing the fact that he wears nothing underneath.

“Mr. Stark..” Peter grabs one of the man's wrists, guiding it down his body until calloused fingers are wrapping around his hard length, immediately moving to slide up and down, the friction eased by the layer of sweat clinging to his skin.

“Fuck, Peter..” Peter's arms wrap around Tony's shoulders, hunching over him as they kiss, his hips jerking on their own, his body on autopilot.

“Please, fuck me..” Peter whispers against his lips and Tony almost growls.

“Jesus Christ, I can't just fuck you, there are.. Preparations.”

“You don't need to..” Peter assures him, backing away just enough so that Tony can see the look in his eyes. “I didn't want to get.. E _xcited_ , while we were sparring, so I.. I jerked off- Before we started.”

“..Yeah?” Tony's voice dropped and he moved his lips to Peter's jaw, kissing the smooth skin, his own stubble already scratching it red. “Did you finger yourself open for me?”

“Yes..” Peter nodded, breathing out a high-pitched moan. “I wanted it to be you.”

Fingers untangled from Peter's hair, moving around behind him and he yelps at the feeling of Tony pressing two fingers into him without warning, slicked with nothing but sweat.

“Mmm, you are nice and open for me..” Tony praises as he feels Peter's body accepting him without hesitation. “You want to ride my cock, Peter?”

“Yeah.” Peter barely manages to breathe out as the hand on his length pulls away to unzip Tony's under armor suit just enough to free his full, heavy erection. As soon as it's unbound, it drops down against Peter's thighs and the weight of it is enough to make Peter's hole twitch around Tony's fingers, anticipating the inevitable stretch of it. “Please, no more.. I want to feel it.” Peter begs and Tony must understand that with his healing factor, he's going to need to be pushed further than normal to get the stimulus he wants.

“Oh, you'll feel it..” Tony teases as he pushes his cock between Peter's legs until it's resting comfortably along his backside, the upward curve of it fitting perfectly. The man rocks his hips upward a few times, hands squeezing Peter's ass cheeks together to create a snug canal for him to buck up into.

Peter's hands are fisting in Tony's hair as he bites into his lip. He wants nothing more than to push the man back onto the couch and ride him as hard as his strength will let him, but he still feels like the older man might push him away at any moment and that thought terrifies him enough to keep him still.

Finally, the teasing gives as Tony grabs hold of his cock, taking a moment to find the perfect angle before gripping Peter's hips tight, pulling him down, impaling him without warning.

“Aah!” Peter's thighs clench as he struggles to adapt to the intrusion, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as his breath comes in sharp gasps.

“Shh, you can do it..” Tony whispers into his ear, one hand rubbing soothing circles across the small of his back. “You can take it, can't you?”

Peter just nods against his shoulder, but when Tony bucks up into him a moment later, he whines and bites down into the man's muscle, pain shooting through him. Tony doesn't stop though, he sets a slow, but deep pace and steadily, the pain begins to fade away and the feeling of being overstuffed turns into a pleasant fullness.

With each movement, Peter finds himself letting out a moan or a gasp, unable to stop the small noises from slipping past his parted lips as he rides the older man. Once he's used to the feeling of the thick cock inside of him, Tony's hips calm, but the hands on his waist, continue to guide him and once he discovers the feeling of moving his hips back and forth instead of up and down, everything changes.

Peter rolls his hips forward until he can feel Tony almost sliding out of him before pushing back, rocking across his thighs as his own cock bounces against the man's stomach, bright red and leaking.

“Mr. Stark, I-” Peter breathes against his lips. “I want you to come in me- Please, I'm gonna come and I can't-” He doesn't even know what he's saying, all he knows is he can't hold out any more and he needs, more than anything, for the other man to mark him, inside and out so that he can never forget this moment.

Peter drops his head to the side, a loud moan ripping from his lips as he comes, spurting across their two bodies in a hot, sticky mess, hips pausing their movement as he rides out his climax. Tony picks up the slack, holding Peter's hips still as he fucks up into him with quick, pointed thrusts until his knuckles are white against the boy's tanned skin. He pulls Peter down onto his lap, holding him in place as he empties himself, unable to hold off any longer the boy's voice and body surrounding him, coaxing his orgasm from him.

The sit like that for a long while, both sweaty and sticky, the heat between them only slightly more bearable than the idea of breaking apart.

“Peter..” Tony runs a hand up his arm until Peter turns his head. “No one can know about this.” He reiterates.

“I know.” He's a little sadden by the reminder until he feels Tony's lips in his hair, kissing his dampened curls. No one else needs to know- This is going to be their little secret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was the porn that you all wanted that was so rudely denied you.
> 
> As always, comments are love!


End file.
